


your majesty

by farthendur



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Escorts, Kun is whiny and cute and everyone loves him, M/M, Qian Kun-centric, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: the king has a long string of lovers he cherishes, but his heart longs for more.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Qian Kun/Multiple Characters, mystery ship - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 120





	your majesty

**Author's Note:**

> why does ao3 refuse to center images?
> 
> UNDER NO CONDITIONS MAY THIS FIC OR ANY PART OF IT BE REUPLOADED OR COPIED ANYWHERE ELSE.

The sigh that leaves Kun’s throat when the heat of Ten’s mouth envelops his cock is nothing short of regal.

That’s how Kun is. One of the most non-traditional emperors in the history of Burulee, poised even in the most intimate of moments, even when he has purposefully stripped himself of his status and power for a temporary respite. Ruling is in Kun’s blood. His body and soul are naturally infused with kingly spirit. It’s with him at all times, even if he frequently deviates from any expectations of how a king is to behave.

Kun’s royal touch sparks hot goosebumps in its wake, all over Ten’s sides, even as Ten can still taste the memory of the king on his tongue. His delicate fingers grip Ten’s hips with gentle power as he thrusts his thick cock inside him. Their moans ring through the lavish chambers and the bed creaks under them in an obscene rhythm. The muscles on Kun’s back ripple in harmony and beads of sweat dampen the hair on his neck.

“Kiss me,” Ten demands and Kun, ever the benevolent monarch, obliges. He kisses Ten with passion, lips tasting like the peach they shared earlier, between the first and second round. Ten nips on his bottom lip, then soothes it with his tongue before licking into Kun’s mouth. The perfect timing of Kun’s thrusts is barely interrupted. It’s quite unbelievable, truly, how the king excels at nearly everything, from finance to war, diplomacy to social reform, his marvelous prowess in bed the cherry on top.

Yet Kun rarely gloats. Only sometimes, as a joke, in the safety of his most trusted lovers’ embrace. He’s confident, yet humble.

Ten adores him.

Granted, so do all other visitors of Kun’s bed. Ten doesn’t mind. There’s so much to love about the emperor. He has a rotation of loyal lovers. Some of them, Kun pays handsomely for their services, though he makes sure to cultivate a genuine relationship with all beyond their payment, should they be open to it. 

He’s big on that one. Genuine relationships. Always hates it when new lovers are so understandably nervous at first, to be in the monarch’s bed, but he does like new faces, new bodies, new personalities, new discoveries, new sensations… What’s a king if not a man of taste?

And he does have his favorites too. There’s Sicheng, a long-time lover, a famed escort from the capital. There’s, of course, Ten and his almost-boyfriend, pretty, sweet Taeyong. Sometimes Ten and Taeyong visit the king together. Kun’s not a huge fan of their constant excuses for why they won’t just make their relationship official, but they’re his friends too, more than they are his lovers, so he exercises royal patience when he has to listen to them bicker in his own bed. 

Then there’s mysterious Yuta who stops by whenever he’s visiting Burulee from his own small, independent Kingdom of Tappen, and Xiaojun, a young knight from the Green Army who Kun met while supervising his troop’s training. The Emperor enjoyed seeing Xiaojun in action and struck up conversation with him after the demonstrations, much to the knight’s starstruck embarrassment. When he realized how nervous yet eager Xiaojun was around him, Kun took his time building their acquaintanceship, inviting him to private lunches, holding his hand while asking about his background as a Duke’s son.

Once they made it to the King’s chambers for the first time and Kun’s lips were making their way down the knight’s throat, Xiaojun confessed, in a gentle voice, that he was feeling a little insecure, a little worried about not being experienced enough to satisfy the King. Kun just about melted then and there. He walked the young knight through a litany of reassurances and subsequently had some of the softest, most tender sex of his life.

Ever since, Xiaojun has been a monthly visitor to the Emperor’s bed and there hasn’t been a single time that they haven’t held hands while pleasuring each other.

Even four-diamond General Jung Jaehyun gladly graces the king’s chambers with his presence on a regular basis. Kun’s relationship with him is a special one, forged in years of unbreakable trust and fierce loyalty, having fought in the War of Millenia shoulder by shoulder. General Jung is a much revered figure now, immortalized in the songs of bards and books of historians for his heroic and genius actions in the Battle of the Three Peaks where he lost a leg and nearly bled out on the battlefield. Kun will never forget the terror in his heart, riding up to the small clearing and seeing the General in a gleaming pool of crimson, the merciless summer sun beating down on him. The way Kun nearly toppled off his horse trying to get to him.

He’s tender with Jaehyun nowadays. How could he not be? His horrific injuries forced him into retirement and a few months of desperate gloom. He serves as the Emperor’s most trusted military advisor now and it’s a life he loves, but Kun, plainly, still feels bad for him and all that he lost. 

Jaehyun likes it rough, likes bruises and scratches, likes being shoved and manhandled, so he often has to remind the king that it’s pointless, insulting even, to be so focused on the pain of the past when the General himself has put it behind him. Kun tries hard to oblige him that way. Still, his favorite times include generous, indulgent foreplay, lots of kisses and caresses, and gentle fucking in the middle of the King’s giant bed.

Beyond Kun’s casual partners, there are talks of marriage too. The young, handsome, charming Prince Yukhei of the Wong Dynasty of neighboring Hazal, wide eyed and already enamoured by Kun, is an excellent candidate that would make a ton of political sense. Kun wouldn’t mind. When the time is right, he’d be happy to explore that.

He’s just a little worried. Despite the string of lovers making rounds through his bed, his Royal Highness is lonely. Thrust into the throne as a teenager, now in his early thirties, he longs for real, sustained companionship. And Prince Yukhei, for all his carefully curated if a little clumsy charm, has appeared so completely smitten in Kun’s presence every time Kun’s seen him, that he’s just not sure they’ll ever be able to have a normal relationship.

Thankfully, Kun doesn’t have to think about all this when he’s balls deep inside Ten.

Ten pushes at Kun’s shoulders and chases after his lips for a final kiss before they switch positions. Half an hour ago, the king was pliant and gorgeous under him as the escort fucked him hard and fast, driving away all tension built up from days of audiences. Now, Ten bites his lip and looks down at Kun’s handsome face again as he sits himself onto his erection.

“You’re so tight,” Kun breathes. He throws his head back and moans, while Ten slings his arms around his shoulders and licks up the column of his neck. He sucks on a tender spot close to Kun’s ear as he bounces on his cock, fingers threading the king’s dark locks. “Gods, Ten...Just like that, baby, take it…”

Ten moans into his skin and doubles his efforts. He fucking loves riding the king. Reducing him to a pleasured putty and watching it all happen from this angle is a divine gift he cherishes.

“Are you close?”

“Almost. Keep going,” Kun kisses him and wraps his hand around Ten’s leaking cock to stroke him as best as he can.

Ten whimpers when Kun’s thumb teases the slit, smears the leaking pre-cum around. He clenches around the King’s member to hear him curse again, and Kun signals at him to get off with a hand under his thigh, so he can furiously jerk himself off through loud moans. He pushes Ten back down onto his cock a moment later and erupts inside of him. Gushes of hot seed fill Ten and he lets out a long groan, covering Kun’s hand on his dick with his own and bringing himself to completion. He covers the Emperor’s torso in stripes of come, some of it landing as far up as his chin. 

“Ugh, how are you this damned sexy,” Kun groans breathlessly, accepting a forceful kiss of appreciation. He wipes some of the come from his chest and chin and sticks his fingers in Ten’s mouth while repeating the action with his other hand and licking his own fingers clean. They watch each other for a long moment, catching their breath.

“That was so good,” Ten murmurs against Kun’s lips. He kisses him again and rolls off onto his side, uncaring that the King’s release is leaking out of him onto the silk sheets. He watches Kun from that angle, slumped against the pillows, disheveled and gorgeous with his chest covered in purple marks. It’s no mistake that he’s known far and wide as The Majestic Emperor. A face like that is born once in a generation. And Ten is thankful to the Gods that he gets to admire it from so close up.

Kun sighs and throws Ten a little smile. A dimple appears in his cheek. His soft brown eyes look naturally tired after the two sizzling rounds Ten put him through. 

“Thank you,” Kun says. He glances in the other direction to make sure Ten’s lavish compensation is in its regular purple pouch on the table by the doors.

“Anytime, my King,” Ten smiles a dazzling smile back.

Kun chuckles, cringes, buries his face in his pillow. Ten’s words remind him of the inescapable power dynamic between them that he’s always trying to forget.

“Don’t say that. That makes me sad…”

Ten frowns in sympathy, “Why? You know I mean it.”

Kun sighs, one eye peeking over at Ten, “That sounds like something you’d say only ‘cause I’m paying you. Or ‘cause I’m the King…”

“But I don’t. I’d be here if you weren’t paying me too.” 

Kun huffs sadly and rolls onto his back. Ten snuggles up to his side and kisses his cheek. They’ve talked about this before.

“Kun. I love being with you because it’s you and because I love what we have,” Ten kisses the corner of Kun’s pout, “Not because you’re the king.”

The King doesn’t say anything for a while. Ten pets his fingers through his soft brown locks, nourished with the finest pomade in the empire. Kun sighs deeply once more, then turns a hopeful eye to him, “Stay the night? Let’s cuddle.”

“I wish I could, really. But I have another customer.”

“Wha--” Kun whines and pouts again. “Who could be more important than me? C’mon, Tennie, I’ll pay you triple what they’re paying you.”

Ten gives him a look.

“C’mon, baby, stay with me tonight. Let’s cuddle, let’s go for a night ride with Tunjar,” Kun begs still. At the mere mention of his name, through the unbreakable bond between their hearts and minds, he feels his dragon stir in the royal stables where he’d been enjoying lovely slumber.

Ten just can’t tear his gaze away from the man in his arms. Kun’s eyes are pleading, irresistible like those of a lost bear cub, and Ten’s heart is melting. Still, the escort is resolute. He holds the King’s gaze until Kun falters and looks away and crosses his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

“Ugh…”

Ten presses a kiss to his cheek, “Can’t have it both ways and you know it. It’s either you’re the King and you pay me and I’m here whenever you want me, or you’re Kun and I’m Ten and you pay me whenever our schedules align.”

Kun fights a flinch, jarred by hearing someone call him by his first name so openly. It’s comforting too, though. The air of nonchalance. Sometimes he wishes he had more people around him who aren’t afraid to challenge him.

“I know, I know...You don’t have to scold me…”

“But you like it when I punish you, what do you mean?” Ten teases, elbowing Kun lightly until he cracks a smile in the corner of his mouth. The escort gets up off the bed then. “I’m going to clean up. You don’t wanna take a bath with me?”

“And only cause myself more pain? I’ll pass, thanks, Ten.”

Ten rolls his eyes. He gives the King a final fond peck and heads into the adjacent chamber. Kun watches after his lithe body, slinking across the room with such phenomenal grace. In the next room, a row of tall clay pots filled with water line the wall. Ten hovers a hand over one of them, casting a quick spell to warm up the water. He grabs a pitcher and washes himself up in the tub in the middle of the room, draining it once he’s done.

When he returns to the main chamber, Kun is still sulking. He continues to pout while Ten pulls his robes on.

“Why are you ruining the night for yourself?” Ten asks while tying his boots, sitting on the edge of the King’s bed.

“I’m just lonely, Ten, that’s all…”

Ten sighs and pets his hair comfortingly.

“You need to get out more. And you can also pay plenty of people to be your friend, Kun…” 

It’s Kun’s turn to roll his eyes. Ten relents.

“I know, I know...It’ll be okay, you’ll see.”

Kun extracts himself from Ten’s soothing touch with great reluctance.

“I’m just going to get drunk and go to sleep. Go, go now, go get your coin and be on your way, don’t pity me…”

“Kun, you’re so dramatic,” Ten kisses his forehead and stands up.

The King slumps against his pillows and pulls a sheet over his naked body

“Doyoung!” he calls out just as Ten is fitting the pouch with his payment inside his clothes. “I’m ready for my bath!”

A small army of servants bursts into the chambers, led by Kun’s chief of staff and most trusted assistant, Doyoung. A flurry of activity picks up and Ten watches with a smile for a minute. The King and Doyoung exchange a couple of snarky but friendly quips and half of the staff move to the next room to prepare the bath. Two servants help Kun up and he stands, naked and beautiful, unbothered by the dried semen on his chest. Two more begin to strip the bed right away.

“Bye bye, Your Majesty!” Ten calls out and leaves the King to his evening.

Outside the King’s chambers, the royal guard shift exchange is just wrapping up. Ten runs into John of the House Suh, one of Kun’s most trusted knights, and realizes that John must have been one of the two guards on duty while he was inside with the King. His heart squeezes in sympathy. It’s not like he and Kun were quiet. Ten starts to say something, but nothing comes to him, so he just waves. 

It’s no easy feat, loving the King.

Kun pads across the thick, plush carpets and over to the bathtub, steaming with the aromas of jasmine and blueberries.

“I have it a bit warmer than usual,” Doyoung informs him, waiting on the other side of the tub to begin scrubbing the monarch. “I didn’t like that cough you were sporting this morning.”

Kun nods. Doyoung is the only person in the entire world who Kun has never slept with yet is allowed to boss the King around.

“Prepare some lavender, vanilla and almond oils for after,” Kun asks of Jeno, another one of his servants. The boy busies himself fulfilling the request right away. “I want some wine brought in for after my bath, too. With cheese and strawberries, please.”

Just as the Emperor settles into his bath, hot water enveloping his body in a comforting embrace, John saunters into the chamber.

“Mm, hello there,” Kun greets him through barely open eyelids.

“Your Highness,” John bows with an easy smile.

In his light armor, hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword, John is quite the irresistible sight. By some miracle, despite the hours of adventures it endured earlier, the King’s dick twitches. He ignores it. It’s a blessing for the eye, being this close with the beefiest of his royal guardsmen.

While Doyoung does all the work of bathing the King, Kun is all tired sighs and hums. He exchanges a couple of words with John who sticks around for a bit.

“Please. Mind my ear,” Kun jerks away while Doyoung rinses his hair.

“I would if you stayed still.”

“I think a night in the stocks would fit you.”

“You’d be calling for me within the first half hour.”

Jeno can’t help a chuckle and Kun cracks open an eye, “Who was that?”

Jeno freezes with his heart in his throat and quietly continues his task.

Once the King’s bath is finished, several of his attendants help dry him off, comb his hair, lotion his body and clad him in a loose purple robe that flows down past his knees. John, legs comfortably crossed, watches it all from the lavish armchair near Kun’s bed, all those hands massaging oils into the monarch’s skin.

“Your Majesty?” Bora, one of the servants, asks, gaze averted, when her hand approaches the Emperor’s groin.

“I can do it, thank you,” Kun holds out a hand before rubbing the oil into his nether parts.

Some of the attendants file out, others continue straightening out the chambers.

“I can take that, thank you,” John smiles a charming smile at a servant carrying in the King’s wine and snacks. He serves the sturdy trays on the mattress next to Kun as the King settles back into his mountain of pillows.

“What a day,” Kun sighs to himself while John pours out a chalice for him. “Do you want some? Have some, John.”

“I’m okay, my Lord.”

“Will you stick around?”

“I was planning to.”

“Good. Make yourself comfortable,” Kun sighs again and stuffs some brie in his mouth.

Some time later, after they’ve run through the events of day and promptly decided not to talk about any more imperial matters, Kun is tipsy enough that a healthy blush spreads all over his chest where his loose robe has bared it. He watches John looking comfortably large and imposing, even in his light armor, Burulee’s phoenix sigil bright across his chest.

“John,” Kun empties his chalice down his throat and goes to pour himself more wine. He’s wearing a simple gold wire crown that nestles delectably among the soft locks of his hair. “Not fair for me to be the only one half-naked around here.”

It’s a comment, an order John has heard plenty of times before. Piece by piece, he unclips his armor and strips down to his plain robes, then shucks off his cotton blouse too, to remain in loose trousers only. Kun nips on a cube of cheddar and watches happily. John returns to his armchair and smiles.

“What do you think about mating Tunjar and Vrala?” the King asks. “The chemistry is there. I know Tunjar doesn’t mind.”

John considers that, tilting an ear to his shoulder.

“And you’ll ride who in the meantime?”

The drunker the King gets, the more dramatic his rambling and whining becomes. He’s back on the topic of loneliness. John indulges him and listens, finally sipping on some wine himself. Kun’s shameless gaze is all over John’s rippled torso, and the knight ensures a good view. He loves watching Kun like this, too. Free of royal inhibitions, warm with alcohol and pleasure, pliant and soft as he gives in to the exhaustion of the day in the glow of candlelight.

Eventually, the King is slipping in and out of sleep, slumped over his pillows. John pries the chalice out of his hand and slips the crown off his head with great care. He tidies up, returning the crown to the cushion it belongs on by the window, moving the wine and food tray to the table by the door, extinguishing all but two candles.

John gets his King to find a comfortable sleeping position and tenderly tucks him in, the most affectionate of smiles on his lips. Before he realizes what he’s doing, he leans in and plants a kiss on Kun’s forehead. He freezes, springs back up, heart thumping. But Kun is asleep. John breathes out in relief.

He retreats to the plush chair for another few minutes, watching Kun sleep. Guarding his King when he is at his most vulnerable. Finally, he pulls his armor back on and retreats to his own chambers next door.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there will be part 2? Please let me know what you thought of this fic! Don't be a ghost reader.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/johnxuxi) and [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/johnxuxi).


End file.
